Yepa
=Appearance= She has shoulder length black hair, sparkling green eyes, two scars on her left cheek, a large scar on her torso, and she is of very small stature =Personality= =History= Yepa's mother is a Cimmerian and no one knows who her father is, only that he was a Stygian who had taken her mother away from her homeland and married her. Her mother returned to her people soon after she was wed and claimed he had passed and she was left with child and alone. They accepted her back in their clan, though many did not accept her choice in a Stygian for a husband. Soon after Yepa was born her mother did marry another who was Cimmerian. Yepa soon became a big sister to Leotie. She was much gentler then Yepa was, for she tends to be a bit proud and says things as they come to her instead of thinking before she speaks. Many overlook this and blame it on her Stygian blood. When Yepa turned 12 her mother became very ill and the Healer of their Clan, Orenda, Could not heal her. Orenda spent much time at their home doing all she could. She was expecting her first child, yet still made time to be there and take care of Yepa and Leotie as best she could while their father was out protecting the village with the other warriors of the Clan. Orenda had much influence in the path Leotie took in her decision to become a Bear Shaman for the clan. Yepa had yet to decide her place with her people. Her mother continued to get worse and it was a long battle her mother fought before passing. It was hard on Yepa, all the blood family she had left was Leotie. Yepa and Leotie accepted Orenda as like a mother figure to them. She taught them all she could and when Yepa was 15 Orenda experienced a loss of a child before birth and it took a toll on their entire Clan... and it weighted heavily on Leotie who had worked tirelessly to try to save the child and Orenda... The only healers their clan had was Orenda and Leotie due to the Vanir picking at the healers. It was soon after Orenda hid herself away from the clan that Yepa was out trying to find herself and decide her calling in life, when a rouge Vanir came out and attacked her. He ended up stabbing her in her chest and left her to die. As everything went dark she heard a voice 'If you choose to live, you will follow my will.' She then took what she knew would have been her last breath and she said 'I want to live.' She then awoke some time later with Leotie over her in the woods healing her. 'I thought I had lost you Yepa.' Yepa sat up and felt a slight pain on her chest and looked down. It was then she knew she should have been dead and she knew the voice she heard could not have possibly been a dream. Yepa stood and she felt more powerful than she ever had and she looked down to see the amount of blood on the ground and still on her and it made her cringe. It was some time later she had a dream and she learned the God that had saved her was Xotli... She had become a Herald of Xotli the day she was meant to die.